edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart: Game Guide
Training: Ed's Driving School Controls (WII WHEEL ONLY) *A: Look Behind *B: Break/Drift *+: Pause Menu *D-Pad: Move Menu Cursor/Use Item *Move Wheel: Steer *2: Accelerate Basic Movement Acceleration: '''It's the most important thing in the game- next to steering. Hold the 2 button to make yourself move! '''Brake/Drift: '''Let go of the 2 button and hit this one in the middle of letting go. You'll brake. Keep mvoing to do a drift: hold the button until blue sparks come up! You'll get a speed once you let go. '''Steering: '''Only the most improtant thing in the game! Steer the wheel left and right so you can pass truns! '''Useing Items: '''Push the D-Pad to release any item you have in your compartment. '''Look Behind: '''Use this to see if any foes are sneeking up behind you! Press the A Button to do so. Game Modes '''Grand Prix: '''The four track race for the first place! It pits you (and if 3 other friends) in a series of crazy races! Race against 11 evil opponents in a challenge for the trophy! You also recive a rank. The following (from lowest to highest): E,D,C,B,A, Star, 2 Stars, 3 Stars are avaible. 3 Stars is the best! '''Time Trial: '''Race by yourself for the fastest time! You will get three speed ups, but don't use them right away! Race ghosts and win prizes, like characters! '''Versus: '''This is great for parties. You can choose Solo to race against the evil 11 opponents or Team with 6 friends and 6 evil opponents! You choose the crazy courses! '''Battle: '''Pop Collect! Pop Collect! In this place, there are different courses: each full of coins! For Coins on the course, choose Coin Runners. For Popping Ballons, choose Ballon Battle! Critical Skills '''Turbo Start: '''A classic skill. It lets you reach top speed in the first second of the race! Hold the 2 button during the countdown; but hold it at the right time because you will go gas if you hold too early. '''Hopping: '''When you drift, you do a quick "hop". This allows you to jump across tight gaps. '''Drafting: '''The exellent and dangerous skill has arrived! This is great at the start of the race, when you're chasing down a rival. Get behind an opponent, and blue sparks will come around and speed you! This allows you to steal a place... '''Double Drift: '''Only for Karts. While drifting, your normal blue sparks appear. But wait- why are yellow sparks coming up now? You just started a double drift. Let go at this point to get an extra fast boost! '''Whellies: '''Only for bikes. Up, Up and away! This skill allows you to get up on your back wheel and do a trick you've never seen before! (Unless you've played Mario Kart) Beware! This is very dangerous to do at sharp turns. Even real turns. '''Jostling: '''Bully Bully you're a bully! This allows you to punch a charcter out of the way! But other charcters can get pushed around; don't worry, seek revenge with an item instead! Using Items '''Item Boxes: '''Everything you need is inside this teensy-weensy little box! Get a random item from this! '''Aggresive Items: '''Wow! You are a bad hurter! These items hurt or stun other players. '''Stragetic Items: '''You can become clever and get into first place with smartness and injuries with these items. '''Firing: '''Some items are availble to throw behind. Press the down part of the D-Pad to throw one behind. '''Placement: '''Do you want to knock your enimies to craziness? Then follow the dots on the drivethrough maps to throw items into the palce of hurting other players! Items and Power-Ups Stragetic *Speeder: Get a three second speed boost. *Triple Speeder: Get three Speeders. *Golden Speeder: Keep pressing the Use Item button for unlimitate speed! You'll get about twenty speed boosts with this king. *Mega Food: Eat it and become invincible, fast, and GIANT! Crush enimies to craziness! *Star: Become invincible! Knock out emimies and speed into first place! *Giant Gun Bullet: Turn yourself into a powerful gun bullet! Knock out enimies, speed into victory, and have automatic steering! *POWer: Slam enimies to spin! Use this to dizzy enimies and pass them. You're in trouble when one appears above you... Aggresive *Bannana Peel: Throw this on the track! When an enimie comes across this, it'll spin them out! *Triple Bannana Peel: Get three bannana peels. *Fake Item Block: You like item boxes don't you? Are you suprised that you collected an item block and flipped? You ran into a Fake one. Trick out emimies by throwing this on the track! *Shell: Throw this on the track; hit and enimie;flip them. This one only lasts 10 bounces. *Triple Shell: Get three shells. *Red Shell: Same as shell; but this time it lasts until it hits an emimie! *Triple Red Shell: Get three red shells. *Spiny Shell: BOOM! Launch this to the leader of the race; BOOM! The person and the near opponents are flipped high in the air;allowing you to pass them! *Bomb: Throw this on the track and flip any near enimies when it explodes! *Squid: Splat ink at the opponents in front of you! If you get squirted, look out the clear ends of the track. *Lighting Bolt: Sparks! Shrink all enimies to microscopic size in front of you. But be careful when you get shocked... *Lighting Cloud: Run away! You're gonna get shrunk if you don't bump into someone else (it passes the cloud to them)! Thankfully, this gives you a smooth boost to come up to an enimie and pass it on to them! Karts, Characters, and Bikes! Characters '''Ed: '''Ed loves to watch monster movies. Now, do you know what he likes? MONSTER KARTS! '''Edd: '''Tired of contasnt science, this brainy boy decides to race some bad boy bikes. '''Eddy: '''Eddy thinks the only way to make money is to win racing championchips! '''Nazz: '''Hello Nazz! She likes to race girly karts. But not this time! '''Rolf: '''Rolf is tired of farming. He decides to join the kids and race in their weird-eletric-basket-thingamigigs. '''Jonny: '''Jonny likes to be with his friend, Plank. This time, they're heading for racing victory! '''Jimmy: '''Jimmy won't need a saftey suit. He will need a jostling kart! '''Kevin: '''Jocks can ride bikes and skateboard. They can also ride karts, like Kevin! '''Sarah: '''Move out of the way, everyone. Here comes bad girl Sarah in her nasty kart! '''Eddy's Older Brother: '''He's a fast, mean, idiot. And a bully. AND a mean car racer. '''Lee: '''She bumps into Eddy alot in the race. Because she loves Eddy! '''Marie: '''Marie's the trickiest of the Kankers. She's also the trickiest of the racers. '''May: '''Dumb like Ed. But she's a girl! '''Edna: '''The Fourth Ed! She likes to ride with May and/or her male Eds, but she decided to go solo for this time. Sandy: Young, cute, and Edd's little cousin! She says her ride is the sweetest. And it's true. '''Molly: '''Look out everyone, it's a teenage cousin! She drives a mean machine and loves to jostle. The Kimono sisters: The Eds are their boyfriends, and they are teaming up with them! so watch out world! because the Kimonos are coming! Karts and Bikes The Drivethrough Grand Prix '''Key: Black: Regular Race Drive Blue: Good Whellie Area Yellow: Good Drifting Area Pink: Good Item Area Dark Blue: Hazard Gray: Shortcut Red: Ramp The Playground This is the main area where the kids play. They're so playful. But why are there dirt marks there? Because we've been kart racing here. Speed Tatics: 1. Start the race with the trubo boost. Drift around the long corner. Wheelie, then use an item. ''' '''2. Start the race. Wheelie, then drift. Use an item, then second whellie. 3. Go up the slide. Slide down. Use an item. Drift. Do a whellie. 4. Double drift. Whellie. Race straight, then use an item. The Lane An area where the Ed's do a lot of scams. But now why they have ramps and cement there? Because we've been kart racing here. Speed tatics: 1. Start the race. Drift. Use an item, them jump on the ramp and drift 2. Cut through the cement by using the ramps to fly over. 3. Double drift, wheelie, drift. 4. Go on the first ramp, and on the second, throw an item on it. Secret Checklist TO BE CONTINUED Category:Games Category:Video game Category:Racing Games